Many objects are lost or reported missing each year. Further, many children become lost or get abducted, pets are lost, and people suffering from disabilities, such as dementia, may become disoriented and lost.
A small location finder and reporting device that can be attached to people, pets and objects and works with existing network infrastructure is needed to help authorities locate the missing people, pets and objects.